


The Death of Bella's Truck

by EdwardSwan (amesthesergeant)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/EdwardSwan
Summary: Prompt: "Sorry isn't going to help when I kick your ass!"





	The Death of Bella's Truck

“You did what!?”

Edward winced, reaching out to pull Bella in his arms only to stop upon seeing the look on her face. “Love, it was an accident. Emmett was holding it up so Rose could work on it when Jasper snuck up on him and Emmett….just sort of threw it.”

Bella looks away from the smashed wreck that was once her truck to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at her boyfriend, “Really? Of all the stories you possibly could have come up with that's what you're going with?”

“Well...that is what happened.”

“You guys had her for a day,” Bella ignores him, mournfully looking at the wreck, “I should have known better than to trust you with her!”

“Her?” Edward's amused smirk is quickly wiped away when Bella whips around to glare at him. “....sorry?”

“Sorry isn't going to help when I kick your ass!” 

“I can get you a ne-” Edward starts before Bella interrupts him, “You better not finish that sentence.” 

Bella's glare turns into a pout as she finally lets him wrap her in his arms, “You guys suck.” 

Edward softly runs his hands up and down her back, “It had a good long life.” 

“She,” Bella corrects lifting her head from his chest. 

“Okay, she had a good long life.”

“Yeah….I'm still kicking Emmett and Jasper's asses though.”

“....I'm perfectly fine with that love.”


End file.
